Avalanche!/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Avalanche!, it's still under construction. Transcript Donald: Great job guys! You saved that island from the biggest tropical storm in decades. Adam: And lucky for you, I brought home a whole bag of hairy fruit. Bree: Yeah, just be happy I made him put the pelican back. Donald: Guys, that mission was the finest use of bionics to date. I think we can all agree that strength plus speed equals success. Chase: Uh, excuse me. Let's not forget the mastermind behind this whole thing. Adam: Oh, right. Let's give it up for our fearless leader... Mr. Davenport! Chase: What? No, I was talking about me! I supervised the whole mission. Adam: '''Yeah, but I think we all know who did the heavy lifting. Look, I'll give you a hint: Starts with an 'A', ends with an 'M', there's a big 'da' in the middle. Okay guys, it's me. '''Chase: Please, the real work happened up here. Bree: Chase, no offense, but your bionic brain is no match for our hustle... Adam: 'And muscle. '''Donald: '''Oh, that's a great team name! Hustle, muscle and... Don't worry, we'll find you an 'ustle'. '''Chase: '''I just get so tired of these two getting all of the attention because they have Super Speed and Super Strenght. I never get any of the credit. '''Donald: '''That is not true Chase, they just have a lot of flash, but you're the glue that holds that flash together, you're... Flash glue. '''Chase: '''I'm flash glue?! '''Adam: '''Hey, I think I figured it out. You're right Chase, the real work does happen up here. . . . '''Donald: '''Okay guys, say hello to my latest invention, the Chryoblaster! This thing can freeze anything in a nano second. '''Leo: '''Bravo, Big D. You invented ice. '''Donald: '''No! I invented a way for astronauts to travel to distant galaxies while frozen in suspended animation. '''Leo: '''That's a fancy way of saying space ice. '''Donald: '''Alright, here. Let me demonstrate. You guys might want to step back because the ray from the Chryoblaster freezes everything it touches. ''(Donald freezes a cup with the Chryoblaster) '''Leo: '''Can someone please tell this dude he's making ice? '''Donald: '''Every space program in the world is going to want one of these. I just need the element to fuel them, Citanium. I'm sending you on a mission to the most remote part of Antartica. '''Bree: '''As opposed to bustling downtown Antartica? '''Chase: No worries, mr. Davenport. We've been to way worse places than Antartica. Adam: 'Yeah, remember Bakersfield? '''Donald: '''Look, with your bionics you should be able to swoop in- ''(warning alert) ''Oh no, there's a massive storm heading into the same location as the Citanium. '''Chase: '''So, who cares? We just go with the storm. '''Donald: '''No, it's to dangerous. I can't believe this. I'm going to have to call off the mission. '''Chase: '''What? No, there's plenty of time before the center of the storm hits. '''Donald: '''It's just not worth the risk. I just hope the storm doesn't collapse the glacier. '''Chase: '''But if that happens, you'll lose the Citanium forever. '''Donald: '''I know. ''(Donald leaves the lab) 'Chase: '''But we can do this. '''Bree: '''Stand down, flash-glue. You heard the man. No one's going, not even hustle and muscle. '''Adam: '''Yeah, and muscle could use some help! ''(Bree rips the ice block away from his mouth) 'Adam: '''Ow, that hurts. Great, now I need some ice. ''(Adam stucks the ice block back to his tongue) '' '''Adam: '''Ah, that is so much better. ''(Everyone walks out of the lab expect Chase) . . . . . . '''Chase: What are you doing here? Douglas: I'm saving my son's life! (Scene change Adam and Bree looking for Chase) "'Donald:' Any sign of him? '''Bree:' Nothing! Adam: I can't find the heat signature anywhere! Bree:'Well how can he not be here this was Chase's exact location?! '''Adam:'There's only one explanation, he met a family of Eskimos who took him in as their pet because he is the exact same size as a penguin. '''Bree: He's not here let's go south. Donald: No guys, that's it there can be another avalanche any minute, I'm calling off the rescue. Bree: What! Douglas: 'Look, Chase. I know how it is to be unappriciated, to have a sibling who always steals the spotlight. I know how hard it's been for you. And I can help. '''Chase: '''For the last time, I don't need your help. '''Douglas: '''What if I told you that you could be stronger than Adam and faster than Bree? I can make it so you can have all three abilities: Strenght, speed and intelligence. '''Chase: '''How? '''Douglas: '''You were the third one. By time I got you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades, but my brother took you away before I could finish. ''(Douglas sits down next to Chase) '''Douglas: '''Join me, Chase. I can help you be all what you're meant to be. ''(picks up a plate) ''Devilled egg? '''Chase: ''(sighs) If I went with you, I would be abandoning my family. '''Douglas: '(stands up) The same family that mocks you and never gives you the credit you deserve? For anything? Chase: '(stands up) What would I have to do? '''Douglas: '''I just need to update your bionic chip. ''(Looks around) ''As you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems. So, we'll have to use Donald's cyberdesk. '''Chase: '''Yeah, I guess I can sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport isn't there. It's Wednesday, which means something's getting waxed. '''Douglas: '''He's hairy. ''(Chase nods) ''He got it from our mom. Good, we'll be in and out before anyone knows we're there. What do you say? ''(offers his hand) '''Chase: '''Okay, Mr. Davenport. ''(shakes Douglas hand) ''I'm in. '''Douglas: ''(grinns) Super. ''(leans towards Chase) ''If you want, you can call me dad. '''Chase: '''No, I'm good. ''(They stop shaking hands) (awkward silence) (Scene changes) (Douglas and Chase are in the lab) Douglas: ''(touches a electricity generator) Ow! '''Chase: '''The download is almost complete. '''Douglas: '''Good! A few more minutes and I can give you everything that Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more. ''(Donald, Adam and Bree walk in) (Douglas quickly hides) Donald: 'Don't worry guys, there's still a chance that we could find him. ''(sees Chase) Chase! 'Bree: '''You're alive! ''(Douglas appears) '''Adam: It's Evil Uncle Daddy! Donald: 'Back away from him, Chase. '''Douglas: '''It's too late, Donald. He's with me now. ''(puts his arm around Chase) 'Bree: '''Chase, what is he talking about? '''Douglas: '''It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me! ''(Leo runs into the lab) 'Leo: '''Alright, Big D. I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen you really don't want to happen and that just happens to be what just happened. Upstairs. ''(Donald points at Douglas) '''Leo: ''(sees Douglas) Ah! '''Donald: '''Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it. ''(beep) Douglas: '''I just did. The download's finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three abilities. And now you can't stop us! '''Chase: '''Actually, they can. That USB you're holding is completely useless. '''Douglas: '''Then what just took an hour and a half to download? '''Chase: '''A list of everything Adam's ever eaten. '''Adam: '''Not my Incredible edibles! '''Douglas: '''You double-crossed me! '''Chase: '''Did you really think I would betray my own family? '''Douglas: Well, it worked for me. Chase: '''Even if you could offer me every ability that excist, I would never go to your side. We're a team, and teams never quit on each other. '''Douglas: ''(Throws his hands up) Alright, you got me. What do you say we just put this all behind us and get down to the business of healing this family? Am I right? Let's hug it out people! ''(Adam spreads his arms and walks towards Douglas but Donald calls him back) 'Douglas: '''Well, you know what they say. If you can't join them... ''(pulls out a gun and points at Donald, Adam and Bree) 'Chase: '''Get down! ''(grabs the Chryoblaster and freezes Douglas) 'Leo: '''Wow! You froze him! Now, how exactly would someone go about unfreezing someone? ''(holds uo the device) ''Because it's not the button located here, here, here, here or here. '''Chase: '(''walks towards Donald) ''Mr. Davenport, I'm really sorry. I know that I should've warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if I could get him here, then we could trap him for good. '''Donald: '''Good work, Chase. You make a great double agent. '''Chase: '''Thank you. Oh, and I almost forgot. ''(pulls out Cytanium from his pocket) ''Here's your Cytanium. '''Donald: '''Money, money, money, money, money... I mean, thank you. Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts